


Your Call

by GoogleBlue



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleBlue/pseuds/GoogleBlue
Summary: Laurens left him. For whatever reason, he's gone, and Alexander writes this letter to try and get him back. To try and convince him to come home.





	Your Call

[  
https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GkuypwKUX2Y  
]  
__Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
Call, I'm angry  
Call, I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing in the car  
Do you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat  
Just like when we would meet, like when we would meet  
[  
Dearest Laurens,  
I know you have long since stopped replying to my letters. Nevertheless I hold on to the hope that you still read them because it's all I have left of you to hold on to. Now that you've gone I find my thoughts encompass you even more, and I have been meaning to ask since the day you left, do you remember the summer?  
Do you remember our walks alone? Do you remember when we would meet up and share an ice cream? Do you remember our time spent at the park, swinging and talking about nothing?  
I wish we could have that again.  
]  
__I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
[  
I once heard a man speak of these things to his lover, he called them Soulmates. They are two people destined to meet and love each other, I believe that is us.  
I know I was born to love you John Laurens. And I am certain that you'll come back to me if you feel it too, and I'll welcome you with open arms and an open heart.  
]  
__Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes,  
What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
[  
I can still recall the day we met. It was snowing outside and you rushed into the cafe where I worked. You had so much shielding you from the cold I could only see your eyes and those wonderful little freckles that dot your face. When I handed you your hot chocolate our fingers brushed and you smiled at me. Before you left I wrote my phone number on a napkin for you. Before that, I had never done something so forthright.  
And the night we shared our first kiss, it was a promise that neither of us would break. Neither of us would ever stop loving each other.  
I'd dreamed of a love like ours when I was a child and my mother read me fairy tales. Before she went she told me I would find someone out there to love like Belle loved the Beast or Charming loved Snow White. She must have been right, because I found you.  
]  
__And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to  
And I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)  
[  
Life isn't the same without you. It's hard to find the motivation to get up in the morning without your smile or your voice to look forward to. With you completely gone, I realize how much I want you to come back. I know you haven't gotten much that you wanted, but you wanted me, and you got me. You could still have at least that one thing. Save us both, and come home.  
]


End file.
